


The Avengers Infinity War The New Fanfics Version we all needed.

by KPOPMARVELGIRL



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, M/M, May Parker dies, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Other, Protective Steve Rogers, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMARVELGIRL/pseuds/KPOPMARVELGIRL
Summary: So this is basically the Infinity war history but with the needed changes we all wanted, things to considerate:-May Parker is death.-Tony and Steve are together and they take care of Peter, not yet like father and son but eventually they'll get there.-Civil War ended Pretty much good.-The Avengers won in this one.-And of course Tony, Vision and Nat are all alive, Loki is alive too (I need my bad guy alive)
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Gamora & Peter Quill, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Vision
Kudos: 7





	1. A Tragic Beginning.

It was late night, Peter had spend almost the entire evening with Ned, making a Lego Set of Stars Wars of 3500 pieces all while they talked about scifi movies and school, it was Ten thirty when Peter decided he shouldn't break curfew Tony and May had put on him so he went back home, he made a technical stop at a Donuts store for a box, he ate them almost all on the way home but he made sure to leave May some of it, when Peter got home he inmediatly noticed something wasn't right, they were a lot of cops and ambulances outside and he didn't understand what was happening until a policeman spoke to him... 

-Do you live here? -he asked-

-Yes -Peter said- what happened?

-Someone broke inyo the building -he said- he had military weapons...

-No! -Peter exclamed- May!

-Are you talking about May Parker? -the cop asked- 

-Yes! -Peter said- she's my aunt is she alright?!

-Am afraid she's not -he said- an ambulance took her to the Mercy hospital an hour ago she looked bad...

Peter inmediatly ran all the way across the street, the box of donuts long forgotten on the floor and the talking from that cop out of his reach, he went at a speed that could almost challenge Captain America, nothing of the clumsy Peter Parker he ussually pretended to be in front of the others... he needed to get quickly to the hospital and know that May was gonna be alright, when he get the he asked for May on emergency, the place was full of people, victims and other persons of his building and from the neighborhood...

-Excuse me -Peter said to a nurse- can you tell me something about May Parker? She was brought here an hour ago...

-She's on surgery right now -she said- one of the bullets was really close to her heart...

Peter felt his world crash right in front of his eyes, May was in surgery, she had more than one gunshot y everything because he wasn't there to protect her Spiderman couldn't protect what he most wanted and now probably he wasn't gonna see her anymore...

-Is someone here for May Parker? -a young doctor asked- 

-Me -Peter said- I'm her nephew...

-The bullet didn't reach her heart but it broke an important artery, we did what we could to repair it but there was too much internal bleeding coming from the other bullets I'm really sorry kid... 

The doctor put a hand on his shoulder in a comfort signal but that did nothing to alleviate the suffering and the blame he was feeling on that moment, Peter just ran to the bathroom that thanks god was empty and sat on the floor, he really didn't know what to do, he didn't had no one but May his only living relative and now she was dead... 

-Peter? -Ned asked- what's up men? It's midnight.. you're not kicking asses are you? May's gonna kill you...

-Ned... -Peter said in a broken voice- something really bad happened Ned...

-Peter my god are you alright?! -he exclamed- are you hurt?! Did someone shoot you?

-No -he said trying really hard to not burst in tears- is May Ned... she's dead... someone shoot her Ned...I'm scared...

-Oh Peter I'm so sorry men....did you called someone? -Ned asked Peter said no- you gotta call Happy or Mr. Stark before they discover you got sixteen or they're gonna call social services... Peter? 

He ended the call went out of the bathroom, there was a woman in heels already there waiting, he ran to the back door and sat on a bech on a park nearby then called Happy, praying to any god he knew the man picked up his call...

-What's up kid? -he asked- you're lucky I'm not busy or I wouldn't have asnwered you... 

-Happy I need help -Peter said in a trembling voice- something really bad happened...

-Are you alright? Where are you? -Happy asked really worried- 

-In a park mear the Mercy hospital -he said- May was shot... she didn't...she didn't make it Happy...

-Oh my god you gotta try to breath alright Kid? 

-They called social services that's why I ran out...they don't know where I am -Peter said- I'm scared Happy...

-Peter listen to me -he said- I'll be in a minute with Tony ok? Stay where you are and don't sign anything...

-Alright -he said- 

When Tony got the call from Happy saying it was urgent and about Peter, his heart stoped, the last thing that happened had been on the homecoming when Peter fought the vulture and ended up badly hurt, Happy explained him everything briefly and the billionaire was out of the bed in a second, he changed and then called Pepper and ask her to call all the good lawyers they knew including a custody specialized one, Steve was on a mission with Natasha so he decided to not bother him...

When Happy parked the car in front of the Park Tony got out and saw Peter sitting on a bench he was hugging his knees to his chest and his face was hided between them...

-Hey Peter... -Tony said- everything is gonna be alright okay? I'm here I won't let you...

Peter looked up at Tony and the billionaire could see how that usually shining green eyes, where empty, with a guilt and pain on them...

-Let's go buddy -Tony said softly- Happy is in the car...

Peter did as he was told without refuse leaving Tony worried because he never did that before, Peter never stopped talking he was always rambling about something but this Peter was too much quiet, both entered the car and Tony heart cleched because once Happy started driving Peter hugged him like a lifesaver and broke down in cries and sobs the realization that May was indeed dead finally catching up with him...

-I'm sorry Mr. Stark -he said between sobs- It's just...I'm really sad...

-Shhhh...shhh... -Tony slushed him- it's okay...let it out... it's fine 

His mind traveled to his past and he remembered everything he lived when his parents died and he and he had to go to the hospital, make a funeral, everything was so painful of Jarvis hadn't been there maybe he wouldn't be alive today...

-It hurts -he said- it's really hurts...

-I know Peter -Tony said- believe me I know...

Tony started to draw circles on Peter's back while he kept repeating smoothing words waiting for Peter to finally calm down...

-Where boss? -Happy asked- 

-Avengers compound -Tony said- call Pepper and see what she got... and see if Steve is back too...

-Mr. Stark whats gonna happen to me? -Peter asked- 

-Don't worry about that just yet? -Tony said- I'll take care of everything...

-Thanks -Peter said finally closing his eyes- 

When Tony arrived the compound, Steve was already there waiting for him, he helped him take Peter to a room, they already had a room for him near Vision's room but Steve made an improvised one near he and Tony's room so they could keep an eye on him, Steve carried him to his room and Tony took away his shoes and covered him with a blanket, then both went to their room...

-What happened Tony? -Steve asked- 

-May is dead -he said- there was a shooting in Peter apartment...

-Oh my god... -Steve exclamed- poor kid...

-I'm gonna adopt him -Tony suddenly said- 

-Tony... -Steve exclaimed- 

-Listen Steve... Peter had already lost so much... first his parents, then Ben and now May...I know he's wounded I know that he needs help and I want him to feel loved and safe... and I understand if you don't want to sign the papers but I...

-You didn't let me finish Tony -Steve said getting closer- I was about to say that I'm want to do this trip with you... Peter is a really sweet kid and I want to help him too...

-Steve -Tony said- thanks you... really...

-Let's get some sleep -Steve said- Peter's gonna need us tomorrow...

Next day when Peter woke he almost freaked out because he wasn't at his home, then remembered that he was at the compound and what had happened yesterday and hugged his pillow bursting into tears again, he loved May so much, but deep inside he felt guilty he was Spiderman he should been there to save her like he saved peoples everyday... he heard the door of his room open but he didn't care to look who it was he wasn't in the mood to talk right now, suddenly strong arms pulled him into a hug and he just kept crying leaning on the comfort this person was offering him feeling soft pats on his back like people did with little babies it was embarrasing but comforting... after a while he stopped crying and cleaned himself up with the sleeve of his pijamas then looked up and saw no other than Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America smiling at him...

-Hey there Peter -he said- 

-Captain Rogers -Peter said- 

-Call me Steve -he said- I don't like formalities...

-And Mr.Stark? -he asked- 

-Tony is in a meeting with Pepper -Steve said- he asked me to take care of you...

-You don't have to -Peter said- I'm fine...

-Yeah sure you are -Steve said- listen I have lost family basically everyone I knew is dead so...I know how it feels... you feel guilty you feel like that's on you...

Peter eyes filled with tears again but this time Steve wiped them with his thumbs...

-But you don't have to feel like that -he continued- you didn't knew something like that it was gonna happen... and most important you're not alone... you got Tony and me... and Rhodey, Pepper, and all the avengers...we're all willing to help and if you let us I can promise you're gonna get through this...

-Okay... -Peter said- I think that would be good...

-In that case I did chocolate chips pancakes -the blonde said- if we go now we could eat a bunch before Sam and Bucky arrive...

-That's sounds good...

Both smiled and went downstairs, Steve showed Peter the compund and told him where everything was including every avenger room the bathroom, the medbay, the investigation place the library and of course the labs Peter was surprised to see that one had his name on it...

-Ups... -Steve said- Tony is working on it... and you weren't supposed to see it... but you can pretend to be surprised...right?

-Yeah no problem -Peter said smiling- 

The rest of the day Peter spend his time in Steve company he still felt sad for May's dead but with the blonde company it felt a tiny bit better and he had hopes that his life was gonna be fine and that May was always gonna be there on his heart... It was almost 2:00 pm when Tony came back Peter was sleeping on the couch his head on Steve lap he was puffy like he had been crying but looked better than the day before...

-Uff... -Tony exhaled as he ploped on a chair- 

-Long morning? -Steve asked- 

-Very long -he said- I hate lawyers...

Steve chuckled...

-How is Peter? -Tony asked- 

-He is getting better -Steve said- but he still got a long way... cried twice today...

-Well the first step is this -Tony said showing him a paper- 

-The adoption papers? -Steve asked- 

-Yes -he said- we can talk to Peter about it later...

The rest of the evening Peter stayed on his room most of the time sleeping there Tony and Steve respected that but told Friday to keep an eye on him and alerted then of anything that happened... It was after dinner when Tony and Steve called Peter to the room the avengers usually used to discuss their missions, Tony and Peter took their respective seats and they told Peter to take Clint seat as the archer was at home...

-Peter you remembers I told you to not worry about anything and that I would fix up things? -Tony asked- 

-Yeah I remember -he said- 

-Well after the meeting of this morning and discussing things with a bunch of lawyers -he said- you're not going to the system...

-For real? -Peter asked, Tony nodded- wow...thanks Mr. Stark really...

-I made a promise -Tony said- maybe you didn't know but I promised May that would never leave you alone... and I wont let you...

-So what's gonna happen now? -he asked- 

-Well -Steve said- we have something to purpose you...

-We have adoption papers -Tony said- we would be your legal guardians and we would take care of everything related to you or your health, or school stuffs... also avengers related stuffs...

-That of course if you want to -Steve said- we wont force you to anything you don't want...

-You could also be emancipated now that you actually have a job as an Avenger -Tony said- that means you would be on your own and you would take care of your own things...

-But of course we will be there if you need us for anything... -Steve said- either way you wouldn't be alone...

-And you don't have to answer right now -Tony said- the lawyers gave me a week...

Peter eyes filled with tears, a part of him wanted to say yes because he didn't want to be alone, but other part felt sorry because he didn't want to replace May with Tony and Steve...

-Hey...-Tony said hugging him- I'm sorry... did we went to far?

-It's just I don't want to replace May...

-We're not here to replace her kiddo -Steve told him softly- she's always gonna be in your heart we just want to help you.... and if you don't want the adoption just take the emancipation...

-I don't want the emancipation -Peter said- it's too much just for me... I need help...

-It's okay Peter we will help you -Tony said- and remember you don't have to make a decision today...

-Okay -he said- I'll think about it...


	2. A Happy day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting better, everyone is enjoying a happy life, but of course the good things doesn't last long, and less when a new treat is coming to earth...

It had been six month since May died and Peter lived at the compound under the watch of Steve and Tony, after thinking it for a bit Peter decided to accept the adoption, and didn't regretted his decision, May had a proper funeral, he still went to school and did his patrol like always, plus the other Avengers were there with him always supporting him and training with him to make him a better and stronger avenger.

-I was thinking we could go to the beach Today what do you think guys? -Tony said- 

-I'd love to -Peter said inmediatly-

-We'll we don't have any mission today -Natasha said- 

-Some sun won't be bad for my skin -Bucky said- 

-I think it will be a good activity for the members of the team -Vision said from his spot on the sofá- 

-Okay I'll get it -Steve said- and I think we deserve it... Friday tell Hill to cancel everything for today... we'll have some fun...

-Malibú here we go -Tony said- 

Everyone got ready for spending the entire weekend at Tony beach house in Malibu, he also called Pepper, Clint and Scott, the first one said yes and the ultimate two had to decline because they had family matters to attend, Tony knew this three months had been hard not only for Peter but also for them, after the Ultron's defeat Thor had gone away to investigate what he saw on his dream and he still hadn't come back with news plus Banner was nowhere to be found, honestly Tony didn't think he was on earth but Nat refused to believe that and Fury didn't want to broke her heart, he couldn't get off that feeling something bad was gonna happend no matter how much Steve insisted everything was fine and that they were Earth Mighties Heroes...

-Anthony...

-Don't call me like that I don't like that name... 

-Well I have like fiftheen minutes asking if you're gonna take your suit with you... -Steve said- 

-Sorry -Tony said-

-Are you thinking about danger again? -The blonde asked- 

-I know I shouldn't be worried but I can help it -The billionaire said- 

-If you're worried then you should take your suit with you... -Steve said looking worried- I'll tell everyone to do the same if that makes you feel better...

-Thanks Steve -Tony said-

After almost an hour everyone got to their destination and Bucky almost had to pick his mouth from the floor at just how amazing Tony mansion was, Peter was also very surprised and well... it was accurate to say Steve eyes were sparkling like stars when he saw the kitchen, the man loved to cook since his old days, his mom had teached him everything she knew wich was a lot, but he was to busy on the war to do that, now that he had a kind of domestic life with Tony he could cook as he pleased and nobody was complaining at that, Clint even made all of them pinky promise they would never tell his wife Laura, Steve Cookies were better than hers...

-Alright Sam y Rhodey you two share the left room -Tony said- Natasha and Pepps you got the right one, Peter you will share room with Bucky, Steve and I got the master room and...Vision and Wanda I'll let you two share the last one but please I don't want to find you playing anything...

-Tony -Steve said- 

-What? -he asked- oh right Peter... just pretend you didn't hear what I said...

-Okay everyone go to your rooms and be ready in Fifteen -Steve said- 

-Even on the beach giving orders -Sam said-

-Always Captain never Uncaptain -Bucky said making everyone laugh- 

Later that day everyone was having fun at can you believe it? "Tony private beach" Bucky was liying on the sand with a pair of aviator sunglasses and suntan cream on his skin, Pepper was by his side doing exactly the same Peter was on the water diving and looking for shells, Steve and Tony were on chairs drinking Margaritas and enjoying their time together, Wanda and Vision were doing a sandcastle wich was more like a miniversion of the Avengers compound last but not least Rhodey and Sam who were preparing the grill, Tony had ordered some meat and bread and the night was perfect for hamburgers...

-Get up loosers -Tony said to Bucky and Pepper- we're gonna play voleyball...

-What? -Bucky and Pepper said getting up lazily- 

-We're gonna play voleyball -Tony said- let's make teams...

-Peter! -Steve called- come here let's play voleyball!

Tony just had to push a button and a voleyball net appeared in the middle on the beach leaving everyone part shocked part unsurprised, then everyone started to pair up for their Mini Tournament, Peter made team with Natasha, Tony made team with Bucky, Steve with Pepper and Wanda with Vision... Rhodey and Sam wanted to play too but they were busy doing the hamburgers...

-Alright Match one people -Tony said- Team Blonde vs Team Spider...

-We got this Pete -Natasha said-

-Let's beat up their asses -Peter said- 

-Peter Languaje! -Steve said from the other side- 

-Sorry! -he said- 

-Let's agree to not loose ok? -Pepper said to Steve- I hadn't loose in a game of Voleyball yet so...

-I agree -Steve said- I never loose on anything...

The match began and all of them were playing like it was a Championship who would guess Natasha was so good at that Peter was also in pretty good shape, Tony knew that he used his dorky nerd appearance just to cover his real identity as Spiderman, he did was nerd but he wasn't weak... Pepper of course was good, she was tall and got the shape of a player and Steve well... Steve was good at everything, Basketball, Soccer, Fighting off aliens from space, Chess, Cooking, he even knew how to use a smartphone now so the bar was pretty high...

-I got it -Peter said jumping to the far side of the court-

-Mine -Pepper said doing a smash that Natasha stopped by very little- 

-Is this game gonna end someday? -Bucky asked to Tony-   
-I don't know -he said smirking- 

Peter was about to loose an important point to the game when suddenly a blinding light appeared on the sky and there was an explosion on the sand, Steve inmediatly covered Pepper and Peter covered Natasha, Tony and the others saved themselves for very little Sam and Rhodey fell surprised... 

-Please help! -A familiar voice said- 

Tony and the others looked up and saw Thor, Loki and Bruce everyone was shocked because until a few days ago they didn't have any clue about them and now the two of them where there in a pretty bad shape and with what looked like a pretty bad injured Loki... 

-Please Loki needs help! -Thor said with tears in his eyes- 

-Tony -Bruce said- please tell me you still have the Medbay in here...

-What? But Bruce we hadn't see you in like two years?

-Please Tony we have to save Loki -He said- 

-Save Loki? -Steve asked- are you listening to what you're saying? You go away for two years and come back to this?

-It's just not another villian is Loki Bruce! -Tony said-

-I know who he is -Bruce said- but please Tony we need him... Thor need him!

-Please Stark, Cap please.. -Thor said- I have no one left, just Loki... Please...

-Alright -Tony said- but just for Thor...

-Thanks...

-Bucky we need help here! -Steve said- Everyone get inside and go change... I'll make some coffee.

After almost three hours everyone was sitting on the living room each one except Peter nursing a mug of coffee, the teenager was sleeping pacefully on the large sofa covered with a Ironman blanket and with his head on Steve lap as the soldier ran a hand on his curls, Thor and Bruce had changed his clothes and the god had light bandages on his arms and face.

-Okay -Tony said looking at Bruce- starting on Ultron... what the hell happened? -Steve looked at him- Lenguaje I know...

-Well -Bruce said- Hulk went to the space on the quinjet... he turned off the comunication... I don't know but I think he felt as guilty as me for what we did and simply decided to not come back...

-I tought he didn't have any control -Steve said- 

-Yeah I tought that too -Bruce said- anyway he ended in Saakar... that's a planet and Hulk was happy there... he was a Fighter on the champions contest... he was the king and I was inside... until Thor got there...

-How did you get there? -Rhodey asked- 

-Well my father... -Thor said- he died... and before dying he told me... well he told Loki and me... that we had a sister Hela... and she was really bad and strong way stronger than Loki and me...

-She took his eye away -Bruce said- with his hand...

-What a family... -Sam said- do you Stab each other for your birthday?

-Well Loki once stabbed me -Thor said like it was nothing- we were five and we were playing hide and seek, he hided himself behind a door and shouted: surprise! I electrocuted right after that...

-Creepy -Bucky said- 

-Anyway -Bruce said- Hela tried to destroy Asgard but we managed to stop her thanks to the Ragnarok...

-What is a Ragnarok? -Pepper asked- 

-The apocalyptic and horrible end of Planet Asgard -Thor said- 

-We managed to stop her and take the asgardian people to another planet named Zandar...

-And that leads to our principal problem -Thor said- Thanos... 

Steve and Tony shared a wide look...

-Danger -both said-


End file.
